The present invention relates to a fishing rod with an inserted fishline (so-called xe2x80x9cinter-line fishing rodxe2x80x9d) in which a fishline is inserted through rod pipes and is guided to the leading end portion of the fishing rod.
There has been known in the fishing rod art that the inter-line type fishing rod is advantageous over the conventional eye-let type fishing rod in responsibility and sensibility when the fish is hit since the vibration transmitted from the hook at the tip of the fishline to the fishline is received directly by the fishing rod. Further, the inter-line type fishing rod is free from the twine and tangle of the fishline and allows an easy fishing operation.
However, since the inter-line fishing rod employs the arrangement wherein the fishline passes through the inside of rod pipes, the inter-line type fishing rod generally suffers from a problem in that the friction between the fishline and the inner surface of the rod pipe is inevitably increased, which decreases the flying distance of the hook, and requires a larger force for winding the fishline.
Various attempts have been proposed in the art in order to reduce the friction in the inter-line type fishing rod. However, they are not satisfactory in practical use.
Japanese Utility Model Kokoku Publication No. Sho. 63-34525 discloses a telescopic type fishing rod with an inserted fishline in which a fishline is inserted through fishing pipes and is guided to the leading end portion of the fishing rod. In the disclosed fishing rod, since there are provided a large number of ring members each having an inside diameter sufficiently smaller than the inside diameter of the rod pipe, when fish is caught and the fishline is taken up together with the fish, even if the rod pipe is curved, the fishline is difficult to come into contact with the inner surface of the rod pipe and is also difficult to touch water drops attached to the inner surface of the rod pipe, so that the resistance of the fishline can be reduced. However, on the other hand, because the inside diameter of the ring member is small, when the fishline is cast, a great friction resistance can be produced between the small inside diameter and the fishline.
That is to say, in the fishing rod with an inserted fishline disclosed in the above publication, since rod pipes forming the fishing rod become sequentially smaller in diameter from a butt rod pipe to a tip rod pipe, the inside diameter of a fishline passage ring fixed to a tail plug threadedly engaged the rear portion of a rod pipe is considerably smaller than the inside diameter of the rod pipe.
On the other hand, when the fishline wound round a spool of a reel mounted on the fishing rod is drawn out through the inside of the rod pipe to the leading end portion of the fishing rod, since the fishline wound round the spool has a winding tendency, such fishline is difficult to be linear within the rod pipes but shows a spiral form so that the fishline passes through the rod pipe while it is often abutted against the inside walls of the rod pipes.
Therefore, when passing through the rod pipes, the fishline can be often abutted against the thick side surface of the fishline passage ring and also against the inner peripheral portions of small diameter rod pipes, whereby the fishline can be damaged easily and the frictional resistance of the fishline is increased, which makes it impossible to draw out the fishline from the leading end portion of the fishing rod smoothly.
That is to say, in the conventional fishing rod with an inserted fishline in which a plurality of small diameter rod pipes are sequentially connected to one another in front of a large diameter rod pipe, a fishline can be often abutted against the thick side surface of the fishline passage ring and also against the inner peripheral portions of the small diameter rod pipes, whereby the fishline can be damaged easily and the frictional resistance of the fishline is increased, so that the fishline cannot be drawn out from the leading end portion of the fishing rod smoothly.
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. Sho. 56-127032 discloses a fishing rod with an inserted fishline in which there are provided a large number of rings for guiding the fishline into rod pipes. The disclosed fishing rod with an inserted fishline has not only an ordinary object to prevent occurrence of the twined fishline but also another object to eliminate the possibility that the fishline can be in contact with the inner surfaces of rod pipes having a relatively high friction coefficient and the casting distance of the fishline can be thereby shortened.
However, as mentioned above, a fishline is wound round a spool of a reel and, for this reason, the fishline has a winding tendency. That is, in an ordinary fishing rod with an inserted fishline, when the fishline is played out, the fishline extends spirally not in a straight line and thus passes through the inner surfaces of the rod pipes while it is often abutted against them. Accordingly, when the fishline is played out in the disclosed construction of the fishing rod, the fishline is abutted against the side surfaces of the fishline guide rings, and thereafter passes through the guide rings while it is turning its direction suddenly in order to travel along the fishline passage hole of the guide rings. In this case, in fact, the resistance of the fishline is not small.
Japanese Utility Model Kokai Publication No. Sho. 63-169871 discloses a fishing rod with an inserted fishline in which a ceramics fiber layer is formed in the inner surfaces of rod pipes in order to improve the wear resisting property thereof. In this case, the ceramics fiber layer can truly improve the wear resisting property but, however, there are present on the ceramics fiber layer drops of water which have penetrated into the rod pipes and, especially, when the fishline is played out, the fishline can come into contact with the water drops, with the result that the resistance of the fishline is increased to a great extent. This gives rise to inconveniences in the fishing rod operation, for example, this makes it impossible to extend the fishline casting distance.
In view of the above-mentioned conventional circumstances, the present invention aims at eliminating the drawbacks found in the conventional fishing rod.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a fishing rod with an inserted fishline which reduces differences between the inside diameters of rod pipes connected to one another to thereby prevent a fishline from being abutted against the end portions of the rod pipes and against fishline guide members and thus prevent the frictional resistance of the fishline from increasing, so that the fishline can be smoothly drawn out of and into the rod pipes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod with an inserted fishline which can reduce the fishline resistance and thus, especially, allows the fishline to be played out smoothly.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod with an inserted fishline which can keep the water repellency of the inner periphery of a rod pipe for a long period of time and can draw in and out a fishline smoothly.
Further object of the invention to provide a fishing rod with an inserted fishline which is improved in balance between the inside diameters of fishline guide rings in a rod pipe including the top rod portion of the fishing rod and the inside diameter of the rod pipe to thereby reduce efficiently the resistance of the fishline when it is cast.
In order to attain the above-noted and other objects, the present invention provides a fishing rod with an inserted fishline including a plurality of rod pipes connected to one another, in which one of the rod pipes to be connected to each other is formed such that the inside diameter of the connecting portion thereof is large and the inside diameter of the nonn, connecting portion thereof is small, the middle portion of the one rod pipe between the inside diameters portions of the connecting and non-connecting portions thereof is formed in a tapered or stepped shape larger than the inside diameter tapered portion of the non-connecting portion, the other rod pipe is removably connected to the inside diameter portion of the connecting portion of the one rod pipe, the inside diameter of the non-connecting portion of the one rod pipe is so set as to be approximate to the inside diameter of the other rod pipe, in the inside portions of the tapered or stepped portion of the one rod pipe, there are provided two or more fishline guide members which respectively project out inwardly from the inside diameters portions of the two rod pipes.
The present invention further provides a fishing rod with an inserted fishline in which a fishline is inserted through a rod pipe reinforcedly formed of reinforcing fiber with resin as the matrix thereof, characterized in that two or more fishline guide members are provided only in the lower area of the inner periphery of the rod pipe, or two or more fishline guide members respectively including a thick lower portion and a thin upper portion are disposed in the inner surface of the rod pipe at distances from one another in the longitudinal direction of the rod pipe.
In the fishing rod with an inserted fishline according to the invention, the fishline guide members are provided in the lower portion of the inner periphery of the rod pipe in such a manner that the surface positions of the fishline guide members are higher than the inner surface of the rod pipe, and thus the water drops are caused to fall down off the surfaces of the guide members. For this reason, when the fishline passes along the surfaces of the fishline guide members, the fishline is prevented from coming into contact with the water drops to thereby be able to reduce the fishline resistance to a great extent.
The present invention further provides a fishing rod with an inserted fishline in which a fishline is inserted through a rod pipe reinforcedly formed of reinforcing fiber including resin as the matrix thereof, characterized in that a film layer is formed in the inner surface of the rod pipe, recessed and projected portions are formed on the surface of the film layer, and the recessed and projected portions are formed smoothly in such a manner that they are gently inclined from the base portion of the fishing rod toward the leading end portion thereof.
In the fishing rod with an inserted fishline according to the invention, since the film layer including the recessed and projected portion is formed on the inner surface of the rod pipe, drops of water are caused to fall down into the recessed portions of the film layer. For this reason, when the fishline passes through the rod pipe, it may be abutted against the projected portions of the uneven surface of the film layer but can be scarcely abutted against the recessed portions of the uneven surface, so that the fishline cannot come into contact with the water drops to thereby decrease the fishline resistance. Also, because the projected and recessed portions are formed smoothly such that they are gently inclined from the base portion of the fishing rod toward the leading end portion thereof, the projected and recessed portions never provide resistance to the fishline when the fishline is played out.
The present invention further provides a fishing rod with an inserted fishline in which a fishline is inserted through a rod pipe reinforcedly formed of reinforcing fiber as resin as the matrix thereof, characterized in that one or more spirally projecting stripes each having an angle of less than 45xc2x0 with respect to the axis of the rod pipe are formed on the inner surface of the rod pipe.
In the fishing rod with an inserted fishline according to the invention, due to the fact that there are formed one or more spirally projecting stripes each having an angle of less than 45xc2x0 with respect to the axis of the rod pipe, the water drops that have penetrated into the rod pipes can be discharged along the spirally projecting stripes in the leading end direction thereof simply by inclining the rod pipe forwardly. This prevents the fishline from coming into contact with the water drops. Also, because one or more spirally projecting stripes perform the function of the fishline guide members, the play-out and draw-in operations of the fishline are executed while the fishline is in contact with the spirally projecting stripe(s) and, even before the water drops are discharged out in the above-mentioned manner, the fishline is guided by the spirally-projecting stripe(s). This prevents the fishline from getting into contact with the water drops existing on the inner surface of the rod pipe lower in position than the spirally projecting stripe(s). Here, when the spirally projecting stripe has an angle close to 45xc2x0, a single spirally projecting stripe suffices but, as the angle becomes smaller, by forming two or more spirally projecting stripes, the fishline can be prevented against contact with the inner surface of the rod pipe of the fishing rod, that is, the spirally projecting stripes can perform the function of the fishline guide members.
The present invention further provides a fishing rod with an inserted fishline in which a fishline is inserted through a rod pipe reinforcedly formed of reinforcing fiber with resin as the matrix thereof, characterized in that a fishline guide member is provided in the inner surfaces of the rod pipe and, in the portion of the rod pipe located adjacent to the fishline guide member, there is formed a discharge hole which is used to discharge out drops of water externally of the rod pipe.
In the fishing rod with an inserted fishline according to the invention, the fishline guide member is provided on the inner surface of the rod pipe and the water drops that have collected between the fishline guide member and the rod pipe inner surface can be discharged out from a discharge hole formed adjacent to the fishline guide member. This prevents the fishline from coming into touch with the water droplets.
The present invention further provides a fishing rod with an inserted fishline in which a thin layer having a water repellent surface is formed on the inner peripheral surface of a rod pipe main body layer formed by winding a prepreg which is formed by impregnating or mixing high-strength fiber with resin, and two or more annular fishline guide members each having a wear resisting property are provided so as to project out inwardly from the water repellent surface of the thin layer.
Since the wear resisting annular fishline guide members are provided in a manner to project out from the water repellent surface of the thin layer, when the fishline is inserted, the fishline being pulled strongly can come into contact with the wear resisting annular guide members but is prevented from coming into direct contact with the soft water repellent surface of the thin layer. Therefore, the water repellent surface of the thin layer can stand long use and the fishline can be drawn in and out smoothly.
The present invention further provides a fishing rod with an inserted fishline in which a thin layer having a water repellent surface is formed on the inner peripheral surface of a rod pipe main body layer formed by winding a prepreg which is formed by impregnating or mixing high-strength fiber with resin, and the surface of the thin layer is formed in a mixed state which includes high-strength member having a wear resisting property and a water repellent portion.
Because the surface of the thin layer is formed in a mixed state which includes the wear resisting high-strength member and the water repellent portion, the contact of the fishline will be received by the wear resisting high-strength member so that the water repellent portion will not wear easily. Even when it is worn due to frequent use, the water repellent portion is recessed from the high-strength member to provide minute projections and recesses, so that the water repellent material thereof runs out or the water repellency thereof is lowered. However, if the minute projections and recesses are repaired, that is, if wax or the like is applied onto the surfaces of the minute projections and recesses, then the water repellent surface can be recovered again.
The present invention further provides a fishing rod with an inserted fishline in which a thin layer having a water repellent surface is formed on the inner peripheral surface of a rod pipe main body layer formed by winding a prepreg which is formed by impregnating or mixing high-strength fiber with resin, a fishline to be inserted into the rod pipe is provided with a water repellent property on the surface thereof, and the fishline uses a fine net line softer than the water repellent surface of the thin layer.
A thin layer having a water repellent property is formed on the inner periphery of a rod pipe main body and the surface of the fishline is also provided with a water repellent property, which makes it difficult for the water drops to penetrate into the rod pipe. Also, because the fishline employs net threads softer than the water repellent surface of the thin layer, there is eliminated the possibility that the thin layer having a water repellent property can be damaged by the fishline. Therefore, the water repellent surface of the rod pipe inner periphery can stand long use and also the fishline can be drawn in and out smoothly.
The present invention further provides a fishing rod with an inserted fishline in which three or more fishline guide rings are disposed in the inner surface area of a rod pipe including the top rod portion thereof that is tapered in a forwardly narrowing manner or that has a substantially constant diameter, the rates of the inside diameters of the respective fishline guide rings with respect to rod pipe inside diameters at the corresponding positions are set as 50% or more in the top rod portion and as less than 50% in the middle rod portion, the base rod portion of the rod pipe is formed larger than the middle rod portion, and the fishline guide rings in the base rod portion are formed equal to or larger in thickness than the fishline guide rings in the middle rod portion.
Since the top rod portion of the rod pipe area including the top rod portion has a fine inside diameter, in order to facilitate the insertion of the fishline and reduce the insertion resistance of the fishline when the fishline is cast, the fishline guide ring must be formed thin (because the inside diameter of the top rod portion is very small, the fishline inevitably will touch the water attached to the inner surface of the rod pipe regardless of the thickness of the fishline guide line and, therefore, a fishline guide ring having a small thickness produces substantially the same fishline resistance to the water as a fishline guide ring having a large thickness), and the inside diameter of the fishline guide ring must be set large to thereby obtain an opening rate of 50% or more with respect to the inside diameter of the rod pipe. In the middle rod portion just in the rear of the top rod portion, since the inside diameter thereof is larger than that of the top rod portion, it is easy to secure an opening having a size that makes it easier by the inside diameter difference to insert the fishline in the casting operation. Therefore, even if the opening rate is set to be 50% or less, a sufficient opening. can be secured and the thickness of the fishline guide ring can be increased by the reduction of the opening rate. That is, the fishline guide ring can be made in such a manner that the fishline is difficult to contact the water drops attached to the inner surface of the rod pipe. Further, in the base rod portion located in the rear of the middle rod portion, since the inside diameter of the base rod portion is further larger than that of the middle rod portion, in order to prevent the fishline from contacting the water drops stuck to the rod pipe inner surface, the fishline guide ring can be formed larger in thickness than that in the middle rod portion, and the opening rate thereof can be increased over that of the middle rod portion, thereby reducing the insertion resistance of the fishline when it is cast.
The present invention provides a fishing rod with an inserted fishline in which the inner surface of a top rod portion having an inside diameter of 4 mm or less is formed as a flat and smooth surface, no fishline guide ring is provided on the inner surface of the top rod portion except the front and rear portions thereof, the rear end portion of the top rod portion is formed as an enlarged diameter portion which is tapered more steeply than the top rod portion or formed in a stepped portion, the rear end portion of the top rod portion adjoining the enlarged diameter portion has an inside diameter which is forwardly tapered or is almost constant, and on the inner surface of the rear end portion there are provided fishline guide members respectively projecting out inwardly from the inner surface.
According to our experiments, when the inner surface of the rod piper gets wet, if the inside diameter of the rod pipe inner surface is 4 mm or less, then the resistance of the fishline gets smaller when compared with the inside diameter of more than 4 mm. This can be considered as follow: that is, when the inside diameter is small, the water drops are joined together in the rod pipe to produce a bulk state; and, if the fishline passes through the bulk state, then the fishline nearly receives only the viscous resistance of the water. Based on this assumption, in the top rod portion having an inside diameter of the order of 4 mm or less, there is eliminated the need to provide a fishline guide ring which is normally provided in order to avoid contact with the rod pipe inner surface and water drops attached thereto, but the opening rate is set as great as possible to thereby reduce the insertion resistance of the fishline as well as the rod pipe inner surface is formed smooth to thereby reduce the frictional resistance of the fishline to the rod pipe inner surface. In the rear of the top rod portion, there is disposed through an enlarged diameter portion a rod pipe having a large inside diameter and, in the rod pipe having a large inside diameter, in order to prevent the fishline from contacting the water drops attached to the inner surface of the rod pipe, there are provided fishline guide rings which respectively project out inwardly. In this portion, even when the projecting fishline guide rings are provided, there can be obtained a large opening and thus the insertion resistance of the fishline is sufficiently small. Further, the enlarged diameter portion is formed in a tapered or stepped shape to thereby be able to prevent the fishline from touching the water drops as much as possible and thus reduce the resistance of the fishline in this area.